One Moment
by Sphinx1
Summary: Ken thinks back on his brothers death and how only one moment can change your life forever.


**Disclamer: **I own nothing related to Digimon.

**A/N:** This is my first Digimon fic. I'm not an expert, mostly when it comes to Ken Ichijouji (even though he is my fav charicter) and his brother. This is just my take on their relationship w/ one another. Maybe I"m wrong. Feel free to correct me. Just try not to flame me. If you must, please be creative. Oh and sorry if its kinda fast paced. My computer keeps shutting me down and I am trying to get though it before it says "You have preformed an illegal operation." *Rolls eyes*

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken Ichijouji laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Wormmon, who was sitting at Ken's feet, could tell something was bothering the 11yr old boy. "Ken, whats the matter?" he asked timidly. 

"Nothing." Ken said

"I can tell somethings bothering you." Wormmon told him.

Ken sighed. "Todays the day my brother died." he said quietly.

_'Why do you have to haunt me forever Osamu?'_

Ken held back tears as the memories that he shared with his brother, good and bad, came flooding back to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ken-chan?" a voice rang through the house. "Ken-chan?"

A nine year old Ken Ichijouji, who was hiding behind the sofa, laughed softly. He was positive that his older brother would never find him there. _'For a genuis, he sure isn't very good at this game.'_ Ken thought. '_I can find him in a matter of seconds. Three miniutes at the most. It take him ten to find me.'_ The nine year old peeked out from the sofa for just a seconed, but that was long enough for his eleven year older brother to catch site of him. 

"There you are." Osamu said

Ken took off running through the house. He was trying to make it to base (the kitchen table) before his brother did. He turned into the hallway to find Osamu there waiting for him. _'Dang it. He took the short cut through the bathroom.' _Ken thought. He tried to dodge him, but Osamu caught him around the middle. "Gotcha." he said.

"It took you long enough to find me." Ken told him

"I knew where you were hiding. I was just trying to make you think I didn't know where you were and that you were winning." Osamu said.

"Nuh-uh." Ken said.

"Uh-huh." Osamu said. "I happen to know your favorite hiding places are under the table, under the bed, behind the sofa, in the closet, and in the bathtub."

"Boys," their mother called to them. "Dinners ready."

"What are we having tonight mom?" Ken asked. 

"Mac and cheese." Mrs. Ichijouji said. "Your favorite Osamu."

_'Of course, it has to be Osamu's favorite.' _Ken thought to himself.

After dinner, the boys went back into their rooms. Ken pulled out a magizine from the bookshelf, and Osamu sat down at his computer. Suddenly, a bright light appeared between the two boys. Both of them turned to look at it. After the light went away, all that was left was a small device that resembled a stop-watch. Ken reached for it, but his brother slapped his hand away. "Don't touch it." Osamu told his younger brother. "It could be dangerous." He bent down a picked it up.

"Your touching it, and its not doing a thing to you." Ken observed.

"Yeah but if it had, better me than you." Osamu said.

"What is it?" Ken asked

"I don't know." Osamus said looking at it closely. "Lets just forget about it okay?" He left his chair and put the device in a drawer. "Don't touch it." he told Ken again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken rushed home from school the next day. He wanted to get there before his brother did, so he could look at the strange device. He rushed in the door, and ran into his room to find Osamu on the computer. "Whats the rush?" he asked his younger brother.

"Oh nothing." Ken lied. "I just want to get my homework done so I can go play soccer."

"YOur in a hurry to get your homework done?" Osamu said. "Ken, do you have a tempeture?"

"Work before play." Ken said. He sat his backpack down on the bed and took out his math homwork. 

"Well, I'm through with mine, so I'm going over to my friends house. I'll probley be back about five or six." Osamu said. " We have a project to work on together. Something for school."

"Okay. Have fun." Ken said. He waited till be saw Osamu walking down the street and turn the corner until he went over to the drawer. _'Osamu never said I couln't _look_ at it.'._ But soon, Ken's curiosity got the best of him, and he reached down a picked the device up. Suddenly the computer went wacko. He walked toward the computer, the device still in hand. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled though the screen. He tried to scream, but couldn't get his voice to work.

He landed in a different place that wasn't his bedroom, or his world for that matter. He clipped the device on to the top of his pants and started to explore. He looked at the trees, whose leaves went from orange to pink to red. _Where am I? Ooo, Osamu's gonna be mad at me when he comes home.'_ Ken thought. Suddenly, one of the bushes beside him rustled. Ken froze. A tiny green thing came out of it. To Ken, it looked like an overgrown caterpiller. "What are you?" the thing asked him.

_'It can talk?!?!' _"I"m a human. What are you?" Ken said.

"I'm a digimon. Short for digital monster." the green thing said. "I'm Wormmon. And you are?"

"Ken." Ken said."YOur a monster?"

"Yep, but don't get me confused with the mean ones. I only attack when I'm in great danger." Wormmon said

"Oh." That was all Ken could say. "Um, where am I exactly?"

"YOu are in the digital world. Didn't you know that already?" the Wormmon asked.

"No. Nice place. Are there more.... um... digimon?" Ken asked

"Tons." Wormmon said. "Like Byomon, other Wormmon, etc..." 

"Do they all end in -mon?" Ken asked

"Yep." the caterpiller said. "So wheres your family, young Ken."

"At my house. In the real world." Ken said

"Do you have any siblings." Wormmon asked.

"Yes." Ken said bitterly. "I have a genius for a brother. He thinks he's better than I am. Everyone see's Osamu. Never me. Did you know my dad called the docter one time because I was sick, and they asked him if he had two sons. I'm invisible in my home."

"I'm sure you parents love you, Ken." Wormmon said. 

"Yeah, but they sure don't show it." Ken said. "I just wish my brother would _die!!!_."

"YOu don't mean that." Wormmon said. 

"Yes I do." Ken said. "Anyway, look, um.. Wormmon, I better get back before my brother catches me with this thing. Nice talking to you."

"Bye Ken." Wormmon said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What in the world?" Osamu said to himself as a bright light appeared on his computer. Seconds later, his younger brother was spat out onto the floor. "Ken-chan. Wha,... what did you do with the thing we found yesterday?"

"Its right here." Ken said holding it up to his brother. "Osamu, I-"

"I told you not to touch it!" Osamu yelled "When I tell you not to touch my stuff, I mean it!"

"Who said it was yours?" Ken yelled back. "I found it too!"

"I did." Osamu said. "People who take things without asking are the scum of the earth!"

"YOu know what?" Ken yelled. " _I wish you would die!!"_

The words struck both boys. They struck each differently. It hurt Osamu to hear his younger brother say that. Hurt him, because he was trying so hard to be a good brother, set an example for Ken, and still live up to everyone elses hopes for him. It struck Ken differently though. It didn't hurt him at all. He was glad he had gone ahead and said it out loud. It felt good to get it off his chest.

"I..." Osamus voice cracked. "I think I'll go to bed now." He climbed up to the top of the bunk bed, even though it was barley 7:30 p.m. "Tell mom I'm not hungrey."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following week was very tense for Osamu and Ken. They weren't speaking to each other. They just sat in silence. They wouldn't look at one another, they wouldn't even sit near each other. Ken slept on the couch because he couldn't stand sleeping in the same room as Osamu.

"Boys," Mrs. Ichijouji said. "Your father and I are going for a walk, want to come?"

"Sure" they both said. 

"Um... maybe I changed-"Osamu started. 

"I don't care." Mrs. Ichijouji. "You said you would the first time. Just because Ken is going doesn't mean you don't have to go. Get your shoes on, both of you."

After she got the out of the door, they were fine. Still, they walked in silence. Ken stood by his father, and Osamu stood my his mother. Finally they came to the inetersection where they were supposed to turn to go to the park.

Suddenly, the sound of screeching tires filled the air. Then a crash, a sound of a body being hit, and a scream. One moment was all it took.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken's tears finally rolled down his face. _'I'm sorry Osamu. I really didn't want for you to die.'_

"YOu know Wormmon," he said. "Its amazing how in one moment, your life can change huh?"

"It is Ken-chan." Wormmon agreed. "It is.".

So. Did you like it?? Hope so. Like I said. I'm not an expert. Please reveiw.

**Rose:** *wipes her eyes on the back of her hand* That was soo sad. *Hits Sphinx on the arm.* You made me cry! *burst into tears again.*

**Ken: **_Everything_ makes you cry, Rose. You cried on a drug commercial.

**Rose: **Only because it showed a funurel. It was sad...

**Ken:** Whatever you say, Rose,.....


End file.
